Silent Waves
by raisa864
Summary: Luke and Thalia meet when they both aim to defeat the dragon at the cave in Charleston. They have to learn to work with one another. Was this a coincidence or not? For The Percy Jackson Ship Weeks! One-shot!


**Hey!** **This is a one-shot with snippets of the moment where Luke and Thalia met. For ****The Percy Jackson Ship Weeks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the idea of using Greek mythology but the events that transpire. **

* * *

Silent Waves~

He was running with only a day left to defeat the dragon that haunts Artemis' lair, which was not Luke's definition of a good time. He was almost at his destination, a cave where supposedly a mad, demigod-eating dragon lurked that even a goddess feared. Soon enough, he skidded to a stop. It wasn't a beast he saw, that was for sure; a few feet away, he saw a girl. She was probably a year younger than Luke, but looked striking with her blue eyes and ferocious hair. She had a punk style though, with a leather jacket, black boots, and ripped blue jeans. He could see her confidently walking his way. He had to do a double take on what she was clutching in her left hand.

Nonetheless, punk-girl didn't beat around the bush. "Agh. What are you doing here? Shouldn't pretty boys like you be at home playing games or flirting?"

In his peripheral vision, he could see she was holding a dagger, similar to the sword he held. Both were bronze, specially made "to kick monster-butt".

"You're a demigod, then?" he asked, with a hint of surprise leaking out of his voice.

She raised her eyebrow, "I'll assume you're one as well. My name is Thalia. Just Thalia."

"Luke," he said with a nod, "I have a feeling we'll get on stupendously."

"If you say so, pretty boy," Thalia said, smirking.

"You're strange, but in a good way," he said solemnly, his lip twitching and barely refraining from forming an amused smile.

* * *

Luke groaned and muttered, "Where is that stupid beast?"

Thalia frowned, "What do you mean?"

He responds sardonically, "I didn't come to Charleston for no specific reason, now did I?"

"Oh, I just thought someone led you here or it's just a demigod thing to do."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said, waving off her previous statement.

That made Luke even more confused. He wasn't quite used to company, especially not from a chick like Thalia. Although in his mind, girls are the trickiest locks to figure out.

* * *

"Demigod scum! Hah! Like you defeat the great Ophiogeneikos! I am the guardian of Artemis' grove, the father of great Ophiogenees, who might I add is not as great as me. I take pride in blasting demigods over the sea! Did I mention I'll blow you to bits because I'm so great?"

The dragon was pretty intimidating with scales that looked bullet proof and a possibly a wingspan that is six times larger than the tallest man alive. Luke, however had fought tougher creatures, so he could take him, but that belief alone didn't eliminate the sweat building on his brow. Even the monster's comical voice didn't give Luke any re-assuring. Ophys, or whatever the beast's name was, sounded like a boy going through puberty. Only the electric eyes that were watching brought Luke a little motivation to face Ophys head on.

Thalia, on the other hand, couldn't wait to strike. Thalia couldn't take anymore of the ranting; seriously, she didn't know anyone as annoying as the monster before her who kept indulging on how great he was.

* * *

The plan was to use Luke as bait, while Thalia targeted lightning at Ophys (Luke's wacky nickname of the beast that almost made her crack a smile). Afterwards, Luke would impale his sword and bam, they'd be done. At least Thalia hoped so. She wasn't sure whether it would work; it was strange to listen to someone else's plan and normally she'd do things on her own.

As the plan commenced, Luke ran and was in the midst of taunting Ophys, who was chasing him using his four clawed feet. Ophys, being dimwitted forgot the fact he could fly, giving Thalia some sense of triumph for scoring the stupidest monster.

Thalia who was channeling all her anger, was about to strike with lightning. However, for a few seconds, everything happened in slow motion. She saw Luke fall and felt a sense a dread; she couldn't tell whether or not her companion was alive. Thalia rapidly forgot all about the plan and her motive for using the lightning. Consequently, the nearest warehouse exploded rather than Opyhs. Thalia was about to rush into action and assist Luke, but then was stopped by some sort of white liquid that was flowing from the warehouse.

Ophys, once in contact with the liquid cried in anguish, "Noo! Please gods, have mercy on me. Don't dip me in sauce and eat me like some sea-food specimen."

Before either demigod could react to the preposterous display, Ophys attempts to glide away only to sink into the ocean with the added weight of the white material.

"What just happened? What is that?" Thalia questioned, with a dumb-founded look. But it was quickly turned into one that had a trace of concern but overall determination on doing whatever it took to save Luke while racing toward him. "Luke! Can you stand?"

Luke began to sit upright and rub his temples. "Who knew how effective a dragon scream can be toward a demigod?"

Thalia sighed, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"You were worried? I feel all special," he says, with a grin.

"In your dreams, pretty boy. Besides what was that? Are we done or is he…"

Luke puts his finger in the liquid and licks it, "It's tartar sauce all right. And don't worry, he'll go to Tarturus where he belongs."

* * *

"Who knew tartar sauce was enough to scare a 45 feet tall dragon?"

Thalia had to crack a smile at that. "Yep, these monsters had the weirdest tastes."

There was a peaceful silence that just passed the two demigods, both mentally deciding if this really was a time to break barriers and become closer than mere acquaintances. After all, they just survived an egotistic sea-serpent and saved each other's lives in the process, what's not allowing them to stick with one another? But on the contrary, they are both prideful, Luke a little less so than Thalia.

Luke breaks the silence using his finger to clear away that bit of tartar sauce from Thalia's untamed black hair, "Hey, do you want to go cool off in the ocean," he said with a suggestive look.

Thalia had laughed for first time she found out she was a demigod. "Skinny dipping is not my idea of fun." She shakes her head, "Now I see the resemblance between you and Hermes; you truly are his son."

Luke gives her a stolid look, which inadvertently pause her laugh and leads her to look toward the sea with the softest look Thalia has ever had.

"Luke, did you ever feel like you wanted to be the sea?"

"You mean as pretty, well then I got that covered. Considering Ophy's death, I'd rather fly than sink," Luke said, with slight humor trying to appease the tension he caused.

Thalia whacks his arm, which coincidentally gives him an electrical shock, one that she isn't the least sorry about.

"Flying is dangerous, but that's not what I meant. I mean to be free, free from the lives that our fathers gave us, free from being hunted till no end, yet powerful to overcome all similar to the waves."

Thalia glances at him, but quickly looks away for she isn't a sentimental person.

Luke takes a while to respond, but when he does, he says fondly, "Yeah, I have. Maybe not using the same expression, but something along those lines. The waves may be quiet now but wait until they come and take you to another side that we've never seen before. But until we meet that point of our lives, we can only rely on individual strength."

"You know what, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe we'll meet a person one day, who'll be the cause of that wave and change us possibly for the better."

"Perhaps we already have," she says while looking straight at him.

"Maybe not," he said with a smile that rivaled any smile of the gods in brilliance, while looking at the beautiful scene before them.


End file.
